Not every hero can live for ever
by Frogger645
Summary: Link is going on a new adventure and please read and review


Not every hero can live forever

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was bright and sunny at kokiri village "Hey, wake up Link and grab your sword and shield too" says a voice "why Saria?" Link replies "the great deku tree wants to talk to you" says Saria "about what?" replies Link "he said it was about your past or something like that" Saria "fine let me get dressed" replies Link, about ten minutes Link jumps out of his house and lands in front of saria "want to come with me" Link asks "ok let me get my spear, then we can go" another ten minutes later saria come back with a spear in hand "lets go" says Link so they went, but in the middle of the trail they were attacked by some goblins "crap" Link yells "there are behind us, what should we do?" Saria says "well we brought weapons, all that they have are clubs and Knifes so we fight" Link replies while he charges at the group of goblins.

Front (Link)

Link jumps 50 feet in the air and landing on a goblin crushing it, Link sees a goblin in front of him about to stab him with a knife, but thanks to his reflexes he doses a back flip kicking the knife out of his hand and into its throat. Link looks a round to see that he is surrounded by goblins so he spins around with his sword out killing them all instantly, he looks forward to see a larger goblin in amour and with a sword.

Link grips his sword and shield tight and tries to stab the goblin but misses, Link looks back to see the goblin about to slash at him, Link ducks and cuts a the goblins stomach, Link stands up and says "well that ended well… for me" looking down to see the goblins guts spill out, Saria runs back to Link "lets go" asked Saria "ok" Link replies.

Back (Saria)

"Link fight or run?" asks Saria "fight" Link replies so saria throws her spear at a goblin, which distracts the others Saria charges pulling out a dagger and slicing a goblins throat open, Saria runs by her spear picking it up and putting the dagger away as she stops and gets into her fighting stance as a group of goblins come running at her "this is not going to be easy" Saria thought as she jumps, then falling down spear first stabbing the goblin in the center and kicking the others back. Saria pulls out her dagger and throws it and pinning the goblin to the wall; Saria looks beside her to see a goblin getting up, saria charges at the goblin with her spear in front of her and impales the goblin to the wall.

She looks back the see the leader which was wielding a giant spiked club and a small shield, the leader of the goblins swung his club against the wall leaving a giant hole in the wall "well are you going to stare or fight?" asks the goblin leader, Saria looks down to see her dagger she picks it up and throws it at the goblin, but he blocks it with his shield when he moved the shield away from his face Saria was gone so he looks back no one was there then he looks up to see her coming down with her spear so he roles out of the way when he get up Saria was gone again "for fuck sakes stop diapering" yells the goblin in a angry tone "look behind you" says Saria so the goblin looks back to see nothing, then he felt someone grab his wrist and then someone kick the back of his arm breaking it "fuuuuuuuuck" yells the goblin, "who are you and why are you here?" asks Saria " I'm not gonna say anything to a girl like you" replies the goblin Saria looks down to see her dagger she picks it up and cut the goblins throat open then putting the dagger back and picks up her spear and runs back to Link "lets go" Saria asks ok Link replies as they run to see the great deku tree .

Has they ran towards the Deku tree they came across a dark figure Link and Saria stop with there weapons out and ready, Link picks up a rock and throws it at the dark figure the dark figure pulls out a sword and cuts the rock in half "who are you" Link asks "do you want to no my name" the dark figure replies "yes" Link replies "my name is….Dark Link" replies Dark Link has he raises his head to show Link his glowing red eyes. Link looks at Saria and says "run" "what" Saria asks "I said run" Link yells has Saria turns around and runs. Link pulls out his sword and charges and yelling "your gonna die", has soon has soon he got close he slashed Dark Link dodged then slashed back, Link blocked then kicked, Dark Link grabbed his foot "crap" Link yelled has he gets thrown against a wall "crap that hurt" thought Link has he is 15 feet deep in a wall with a sword to his throat "well well well looks like I finally beat you" Dark Link says in a dark cold tone "what are you talking about I have never fought with you in my life" Link replies "that's not what the great deku tree says" replies Dark Link "what do you mean?" says Link in a curies tone "I'm not gonna say anymore…..DIE" yells Dark Link has he was going to stab Link but Link dodged "wait since Dark Links sword is stuck" thought Link has he knees Dark Link in the gut "fuck" yelled Dark link then he noticed Link was gone "what were did he go" Dark Link asked himself has he coughs up blood "wait" Dark Link thought has he turns around to see Link standing there with his sword ready, then the next thing he knew he had a sword in his gut.

Dark Link coughs up even more blood then the last time "dame it you beat me….again, but remember this I will come back" says Dark link has he rips Links sword out and disappears in to the darkness "man I hope I don't run into more trouble" thought Link has he put his sword away and run to find the great deku tree.

(Ten minutes later)

"There you are" says the deku tree in a inpatient tone "we have to talk" says Link in a angry tone "about what?" asks the deku tree "I met this dark man his name was Dark Link, how can that be?" asks Link "well when you" says the deku tree has he got interrupted by Link "plus he said that we have met each other before is that true?" asks Link "well in the past you…."

End of chapter 1

Please Read and Review

Thanks for reading


End file.
